Parasaurolophus
Parasaurolophus is a hadrosaurid (sometimes called a duck-billed dinosaur) from approximately 76.5–73 million years ago (late Cretaceous). It is a herd animal feeding on the park’s rich vegetation. The most stunning feature of the Parasaurolophus is the crest on its head. Scientists were unsure of its function until today. Some believed it was a snorkel for when the animal was in water, others felt that it was used in combat. We now know that it serves for display and for communication, allowing the animals to remain in contact over distance by amplifying their haunting, beautiful cries. Story Creation Parasaurolophus was created by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where they spent their early lives being raised by the workers there. The clones resembled the species Parasaurolophus walkeri but were shorter than the real animal, being 7 meters (23.25ft) in length instead of 10 meters (33 ft). Although the clones are capable of walking on all fours and two legs, it mostly stood upright, nearly dragging its tail, unlike the original. They had three skin variations, beige, greenish, and beige green. The ones seen in the Brachiosaurus Enclosure were also a greenish color. Their crests would vary in color as well, with some having black, and dark gray crests. When the clones were a few months old they would be transported to the neighboring island Isla Nublar to live as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. They lived in the Brachiosaurus Enclosure. Visitor Center Mural Inside Jurassic Park's Visitor Center is a mural depicting Parasaurolophus. The depiction is somewhat different than the Parasaur clones that have been encountered. They display the two species Parasaurolophus cyrtocristatus and Parasaurolophus walkeri. The P. walkeri are depicted as dark green with the front half of the crest being a dark red with its body bearing a single black stripe. The P. cyrtocristatus have a different color scheme being a lime color with the upper body being a dark green albeit split in the middle. This mural is based on an old belief that P. walkeri and P. cyrtocristatus were not separate species but rather represented the male and female respectively of one single species. Seeing as how there is no evidence of P. cyrtocristatus (or at least clones that resembled this species) ever being created or encountered as well as the fact that the mural depicts Velociraptors as dark green that also has no evidence of ever being created or encountered like the previously mentioned Parasaurolophus species, it can be safely assumed that this is simply an artistic rendering rather than evidence that P. cyrtocristatus was recreated by InGen. Isla Nublar Incident (1993) Parasaurolophus at the Watering Hole of the Brachiosaurus Enclosure once they arrived on Isla Nublar. When Dennis Nedry disabled Jurassic Park's security systems, the Parasaurolophus in the Brachiosaurus Enclosure were able to roam freely,. It is unknown what happened to the Parasaur populations on Isla Nublar after the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. Wild on Isla Sorna When Hurricane Clarissa hit Isla Sorna, the InGen personnel evacuated the island with the Parasaurs that were under their care being freed by them or by the hadrosaurs freeing themselves. In the wild, they countered the Lysine contingency by eating Lysine rich plants. They had a wide range of territory on the island. In the east, they coexisted with Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, and the large Mamenchisaurus. In the west, they lived alongside with Ankylosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Stegosaurus, even forming mixed herds with the related hadrosaur Corythosaurus. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) The InGen Hunters captured a Parasaurolophus that their leader, Roland Tembo, named Elvis because its crest resembled a pompadour like Elvis Presley had. This individual would later be freed by Gatherers Nick Van Owen and Dr. Sarah Harding the following night it was captured by the hunters, though it is unknown if the Parasaur survived. Infant In 1999, InGen was in possession (or had created) an infant Parasaurolophus. When Simon Masrani went to oversee the genetics company a year after he had purchased it, he got to hold the young Parasaur. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) When the search group for Eric Kirby was running from the Velociraptor pack who they encountered in the InGen Compound that Billy Brennan (one of their members) stole eggs from, they ran through a mixed herd of Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus that was outside the InGen Compound. Later, Parasaurolophus was one of the many dinosaurs that Dr. Alan Grant and the Kirby family saw on a riverbank. Jurassic World Parasaurolophus was one of the many dinosaurs that lived as an attraction for Masrani Global Corporation's Jurassic World. Because of their close resemblance to the previously created clones, it is possible that those that lived in the park originated from the dinosaurs transported from Isla Sorna in 2004. However, the images on Jurassic World's website depict them with a longer and more curved crest. On the website, its skin was a mixture of tan and brown with the crest and the upper part of the head being mint green. The juveniles, unlike the originals, had crests at an early age. They lived in the Gyrosphere Valley, Cretaceous Cruise, Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, and the Gallimimus Valley. During the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015, while Gray and Zach Mitchell and Claire Dearing were talking to each other, a Parasaur hologram from the Holoscape in the Innovation Center was made. A Parasaurolophus made brief appearances in the Cretaceous Cruise and the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. Gray and Zach saw several Parasaurs during their time in the Gyrosphere Valley. While Zach and Gray looked at the open gate for perimeter fence #5, two Parasaurs were seen fighting and honking at each other in the background. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It has been revealed that there are surviving Parasaurolophus populations on Isla Nublar, but they and many other dinosaurs will now face an impending danger in the form of an erupting volcano. One Parasaur could be see swimming in the ocean when Mount Sibo erupts. It attempts to climb onto a rock, but loses its grip and is hit by a falling rock, presumably killing it. Some Parasaurs were captured and taken to Lockwood Manor to be sold off in auction, but thanks to Claire and Maisie, they would eventually escape the estate along with the other dinosaurs. Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park Characters Category:Species Category:Support Characters Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric Category:Live-action Characters